Sonic Adventure 2 Concluded: Eggmans Last Push
by Fury within the Shadow
Summary: Eggman is after the emeralds again. But for what reason? And what of Shadow, did he survive the fall? And if he did whose side is he on? To find out the answers to all these questions and more read this story!


SONIC ADVENTURE 2:(CONCLUSION) Eggmans last push  
  
Prolog: "Chaos Control" shouted Super Shadow and Super Sonic in unison. They were both coated in a layer of seemingly indestructible armor that radiated an aurora of gold light. This strange armor gave them the ability to fly along with other mysterious abilities. The metamorphosis was caused by the collective energy of all seven chaos emeralds. Using this energy both hedgehogs warped the asteroid space station, ARC, out of a collision course with earth. Warping the huge space station away from its path to destroy the earth exhausted most of the energy contained in the crystals. With only enough power left to warp one of the hedgehogs along with the asteroid away from their collision course, Shadow uses the remaining energy to warp Sonic instead of himself, as a last gift to his only true friend, the presumed late Maria. Without anything to hold him in orbit Shadow is pulled by gravity through the atmosphere and begins his long descent to earth.  
  
* * *  
Chapter 1: Shadows reality Shadows P.O.V.  
"Where am I, and why does my head hurt so much," was all I could think about as I slowly regained consciousness. I then slowly opened one eye, then the other, taking in all around me like I was trained to do. I was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by dense forest. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and for some reason I just noted how beautiful it looked. All of a sudden I started to see black dots and my headache got really bad. Slowly I started to go back to sleep again.  
* * *  
I woke up, this time with a start. I sensed something was near. Almost instantly, I was up on my feet, standing in a ready posture. All of a sudden the past events that had occurred in the past few days flooded back into my mind. The space station ARC, how Eggman had used me. "Eggman, if I ever get a hold of him he will regret the day he was born," I silently thought to myself.  
Then all of a sudden I heard Eggman's voice and he was standing there holding some kind of stun gun! "Awa, Shadow, my computers accurately predicted this is where you would have landed." Eggman said to me with a bit of triumph in his voice, "I knew that the chaos armor would have allowed you to survive that fall." He still looked fatter than an elephant and probably always would. "What do you want from me Egghead? I don't work for you anymore." I replied. "Is that anyway to great an old friend? Oh well, enough small talk there's work to be done, please follow me." Eggman answered. At that moment I thought, "If I move at full speed, I will be able to get behind him and snap his neck before he fires at me." Then I though of Maria. and how nice she was and how she would spare Eggmans pathetic life. It was in that moment of hesitation that Eggman fired his stun gun right into my chest, my vision went blurry and all of a sudden everything went black.  
Again I woke up, this time in a dark prison cell. Probably some where in one of Eggman's strong holds. The walls were dark and damp, and the only source of light was from the small gaps between the bars on the door. In the prison it smelt worse than a pile of rotten eggs. This thought reminded me off Eggman, and how he was holding me prisoner! In a tantrum of raged I ran and jumped off the back of the prison wall. I did a front flip in mid air to build my momentum and smashed feet first onto the prison door. I the fired on both of the permanently implanted ion thrusters in my feet, strait into the prison door. The force of the blow sent the door flailing across the hall way and me all the way to the back of the cell.  
I then proceeded to sprint out of the cell and down the hallway to where I thought the control room might be. I quickly made it out of the prison block and went into a more sophisticated section of the base, full of computers and viewing screens. To avoid detection from both sensors and video cameras alike I took my flight to the wall, where I appeared to be flying through mid air sideways as I ran across computer screens and anything else I happened to come across. "I'll find you Eggman!" I thought to myself as I flew down the hall.  
All of a sudden the hallway ended and I found myself in a pitch-black room where I could see nothing. Then out of nowhere a blinding array of lights switched on revealing a door on one side of the room and on the other sitting in front of a computer counsel was none other than the doctor himself, Eggman!  
"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to find me here Shadow." Eggman said. "When I'm through with you, your going to wish you hadn't, Eggman." I countered in a menacing tone. Out of my peripheral vision I spotted a weapon rack full of laser rifles. In an explosion of speed faster than lightning I did a dive into a roll off my shoulder, landing right next to the weapon rack. Before Eggman could move I already had the sights on my weapon trained between his eyes.  
"Now, now there is no need for violence, old friend." Eggman said. "Don't call me that." I growled back. "Shadow you wont shoot me we go back to long, hahaha, oh yah, and also because of this." Eggman then proceeded to click a button on his control counsel, opening the door on the other side of the room. When it opened it revealed a blond haired girl, completely oblivious to the world, that was being healed in some sort of suspension device. She was none other than Shadows long lost friend, Maria!!! 


End file.
